Summercamp
by classicxbeauty
Summary: Sakura meets some new friends at summer camp. will she have a good, relaxing time with them or will it be ruined by sasuke and his group?
1. On the train, new friends

**I hope you enjoy this little story of mine. Er I don't own Naruto sadly. If I did Gaara and Sakura would have been together by now and Sasuke would have been long gone with a stiletto up his Butt. :D**

Summer camp.

* * *

Bye mom! Sakura hugged her mom and gave her a goodbye kiss. See you at the end of August.

" By darling. Have fun, make lots of friends." Sakura mom said. " I will Ma." Sakura turned to board the train.

" Oh wait Sakura, one more thing. Listen to the counselors and such please. Don't be mean, and don't get into trouble." Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Alright ma. I know, now bye." she said and boarded the train. " I love you too!" Sakura's mom called out waving until the train was out of sight.

* * *

Sakura looked around, just about every booth was filled with people with old and new friends. Talking and just having a plain gold old time. While here she was all alone by herself. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

HEY THERE! WHATS YOUR NAME?!  
Sakura jumped up startled by the loud noise. Wha, Who died? she asked still half sleep.

Uhh nobody I know. Said the loud-mouthed blonde. Sakura blinked twice.

Uh sorry, I was still half sleep. Hey! Were you the one who woke me up? she asked.

Oh yeah that was me. He smiled brightly.

Whats you name? she asked him while cracking her knuckles

Im Uzamaki Naruto, Believe it! he said pumping his fist into the air.

Well prepared to be in a lot of pain. She said slowly, slowing getting closer to him.

Wha? He didnt have enough time to duck, he let out an ear piercing girlish scream.

Never. Ever. Wake. Me. up from my sleep again! Sakura yelled while pounding on his head and slapping him to the point of no return.

Im sorry Im sorry, I promise I wont ever do it again. He cried out.

Sakura stopped pounding on his back and sat down next to him. Promise? she said in a cheery voice.

Man this chick is crazy! One minutes shes killer mean, and the next shes all nice and sweet. Is she bipolar Thought naruto

Um, Yeah I promise. He smiled at her and inched away Ill be right back. I want you to meet some of my friends. Kay? Reinforcements.

Sakura nodded and smiled Okay. She said and then pulled out her pink ipod.

A few minutes later Naruto came back with a whole group of people.  
Dang I thought you meant like one or two people. She said while putting her ipod away.

Hi there people, Im Haruno Sakura. She waved to them and motioned for them to sit down.

Sakura this is Temari. He pointed to a girl with blonde hair that was up in four ponytails.

Hinata. He then pointed to a girl with violet hair and white eyes with no pupils. Hinata and Temari took a seat next to Sakura on each side 8 people could sit.

This here is Tenten. He pointed to a girl that had warm brown eyes and her hair was in two perfect buns.

This is Ino. He pointed to a slim girl with long silky blonde hair. Ino waved at Sakura and took a seat next to Tenten who was seated next to Temari.

Now let me introduce you to the guys.

Kiba, the one with the dog say hi dog boy! Naruto said and laughed. Baka Kiba said and then hit Naruto. Naruto rubbed the spot where he was hit. " Kami-sama, Why am I getting hit alot today?" he mumbled.

Shikamaru, the one who looks like he just woke up. or if that doesnt help the one with the pineapple hair. Sakura giggle Pineapple head. She quietly said.

Gaara the one with the red hair. Kankuro the one with the face paint, and Neji the one with the hair like a girl. Sakura said hi to all of them.

Oh and Temari, Gaara, and me are siblings. Kankuro said before he sat down.

Heyum are you wearing eyeliner. or guy liner? Sakura asked Gaara.

Gaara twitched at her question. Its. ...or Guy liner. he said through gritted teeth.

Ok no need to have a fit. She laughed So Are you guys excited? she asked.

Kind of, I hope all of us girls have one big room. Said Hinata.

I wonder what the hotel will be like. Said Ino

Everyone looked at her oddly. This is camp woman. Said Kiba

So troublesome. (A/n We all know who said that. If you don't then it's Shikamaru.)

Temari shook her head and laughed. Hate to break it to ya girl, but we will be in a cabin. Yes there will be star bucks and malls. but you have to walk like three to five miles. But where we will be sleeping well there will be mud, bugs, and loads of other stuff out there.

Ino gasped really? she sad. Oook. Great. She pouted and took out her lime green ipod with pink stars.

Ohh, this is going to be soo much fun. Yelled Temari.

Can you guys shut up! Yelled Gaara.

Jeez, I guess we can be quiet for an hour. muttered Kankuro.

The girls groaned oh how it was going to be hard being quiet for like three hours.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Review please.


	2. the fight

About two hours later they were almost at the camp. Everyone was asleep except for the red head Gaara. Since Gaara didn't feel like staying there and watching them sleep and make weird noises in there sleep he decided to get up and walk around for a bit. He slipped past the guys and headed towards the back of the train. He pulled his ipod out of his red hoodie and turned it on to one of his favorite songs. Barbie girl.

On his way to the back his passed a little snack bar and decided to get something.

" I'll have a chocolate éclair please."

The person behind the snack bar nodded and gave Gaara his Ice cream. Gaara handed the man the money and sat down at on of the small tables on the side. He looked around him. Most of the people on the train were sleep. Gaara sighed. He had trouble sleeping ever since he was a little kid. His Dad hated his guts; mom died at his birth, just about his whole family hated him. The only people who didn't hate him were his sister Temari and his Brother Kankuro. Thank God for them if he didn't have them he would have gone nuts.( even nuttier then he already is.) He loved his sister and brother to death and would to anything for them…though he would never admit that to their faces or anyone eleses.

Gaara quickly fished his ice cream and threw the wrapper away. He silently left the snack bar and made his way back to his friends.

But before Gaara could get there and someone blocked his way.

Gaara growled, " What do you want!" he snapped at the dude standing in his way.

" Oh I just wanted to introduce my self." Said the guy that was blocking his way.

Gaara shoved him backwards. " I already know you Sasuke." He said with a bitter tone.

Sasuke frowned and pushed Gaara back. " Don't touch me, cause I will kill you." He threatened Gaara.

" Your 'threats' don't scare me." Gaara said. He punched Sasuke in the face causing him to have a major nosebleed.

" Oh no you didn't!!" Sasuke yelled and then punched Gaara in the face causing him to stumble back a few inches.

Gaara glared at him.

By now a crowd had gathered around the two and they were yelling 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

You could also hear there fan girls screaming their names also.

Meanwhile Sakura woke up and grumbled " great, who's making the noise now?" she then heard the screaming of people saying 'fight! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

She woke the rest of the up. " Hey, I think there's a fight going on."

" Oh crap." Temari said and rushed out and into the halls. The rest followed them and soon they were in the crowd watching Gaara and Sasuke fight each other.

" Not again." Whined Kankuro.

" GO GAARA!!" Yelled Naruto.

" YOU CAN BEAT THAT BAKA'S ASS I KNOW YOU CAN." Screamed Ino and Tenten.

Sakura got fed up with all this non-sense. She stepped into the circle. " Stop this now." She yelled at the two.

But of course they didn't listen to her they were too pig headed to do that. So sakura decided to step it up. She stepped in between Gaara and Sasuke and spread her arms wide open. Sasuke chuckled " Move it pink bitch, I'm not afraid to hit a girl." He said.

" I dare you." Sakura yelled.

Sasuke smirked

Next thing sakura knew Sasuke slapped her. Sakura's mouth hung open.

Sakura glared at him and she then punched Sasuke so hard that he fell to the ground. She then got to the ground and really started clawing his eyes out. " You ever touch me again, I will kill you!" she said .

She grabbed him by the throat slowly crushing his wind pipes. Until Temari and Tenten pulled her away from him. " Sasuke you better watch yourself." Naruto said and smiled.

Sakura was released from the two girls hold. She walked over to Sasuke. " I apologize.." She said. Sasuke smirked. " I knew.." He didn't get to finish his sentence.  
Sakura kicked him in his balls. " for not doing that." she said and ran away laughing leaving a Crying sasuke on the ground rolling around.

* * *

"Dang Sakura you can kick butt." Naruto said. " I'm really not going to get on your bad side."  
Kiba nodded. " Me either." He said and petted Akamaru.

Sakura laughed. " Lets just say I have a black belt in putting stilletos up peoples asses." She said.

* * *

Sasuke: COme ON! Why couldn't Gaara have gotten a butt whoppin?  
CD: Because Gaara is awesome and you aren't MUAHAHA  
Gaara: Yeah what she said.  
Sakura: That was fun. We need to do that again.  
Sasuke: NO!  
CD and Gaara: Yes.  
CD: Anyway Sasuke please get to your part.  
Sasuke: rolls eyes  
Sakura and Gaara: Drama king!  
Sasuke: Whatever. Review since you have already read. :D


	3. arrival

Sasuke: Yay only me. cough CD does not own Naruto...thank God.  
CD: Why- know what never mind. You'll pay later on in this story.

* * *

Ten Minutes later the train pulled up to the station next to the camp.

" Oh Me gosh." Ino said. " It's beautiful, in that O-natural way." Ino sighed. " Like me." "

" You wish Woman, You put layers of makeup on everyday. We don't even know what you look like." Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura started to walk towards the camp but was then stopped by a woman with long black hair and piercing red eyes.

" Hold it." She said and put her hand in front of Sakura.

" We have to go over a few rules and stuff before you guys go on to the Cabins." She motioned for the rest of the kids to come and join the chat.

" Ok well. My name is Kurenai and I'm here to help you all get settled into this amazing camp." She smiled and waved at all the bored faces.

" Over on that wooden table is your groups, those groups are where you stay, you sleep in the same cabin as them, and etc. Now when you find out what group/group names you are in come back over here and get in your groups." She waved them off and off they went.

Sakura was one of the first to rush over to the wooden table.

" Not in it, nope, nada, ahhh here it is." She said as she finally found the paper with the group.

Her face lit up with excitement as she read who was going to be in her group. The girls rushed over to her.

" So we in your group?" asked Tenten

Sakura nodded at her " Me, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and a girl named Zuri." She said.

Just then a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes walked over to them. " Hi? Ummm am I in your group? My name is Zuri shinta." She asked them.

" Yes! Welcome I'm Sakura, this is Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari." Sakura said while pointing to all the girls.

They chatted for a while before deciding to go back and stand in there groups. The looked around them, everyone was now back over to where Kurenai was standing.

Sakura saw that Gaara, Kankuro, naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Lee were all in one group.

She then looked over to her right and saw Sasuke looking right at her.

Sakura flipped him off. She saw that he was in a group with a few other guys. One that looked exactly like him, one that looked like a girl and had blonde hair, another one who looked like a freaky shark, a guy with gray hair. And another guy with black hair. (A/N: Picture link of him on my profie.)

The one that looked just like Sasuke looked over to her.

And when he did a chill went down her spine. She turned around quickly and started talking with her friends again.

" Cough cough Listen up. Now I will say the rules once and only once, there are only 3-5 major rules so pay attention."

" First no ramen whatsoever, it causes animals to go crazy." She cleared her throat about to say the next rule.

" NO RAMEN!! HOW AM I GOING TO SURVIVE!!" Naruto screamed out and then started crying.

" Ahem. Rule two. No girls and guys sleeping in the same cabin. We really don't want anyone getting knocked up here." Kurenai knew they would all break that rule. She wondered why they even made that rule.

" Rule three. Fighting is not allowed." Another stupid rule.

" Rule four…you know what! These rules are all stupid Forget it do what you like."

All the teens cheered.

" Okay now, head off to your cabins. The cabin number is on there. And pick a name that you would like your cabin/team to be called." She said while leaving the group of teens to fend for themselves.

Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Zuri made theirway over to their cabin.

" I saw this realllyy cute guy back there." Zuri said to the group of girls.

" WHO?!" they all asked.

" I'll tell you when we get to the cabin and get settled." She said and smirked.

* * *

Zuri: Hi! i'm Zuri Please read and review and if you do Sasuke dies.  
Sasuke: blinks twice What the hell did I do?  
Zuri: You opened your mouth and said something.  
Kankuro: Hey what's up  
Zuri: n-n-nothing blushes what's up Kankuro.  
CD: AHEM! this is not chat mania get your butts to the next chappie!


	4. meetin the mean girls

Shino: Read  
Temari: And  
Gaara: Bring cookies!  
Hinata: No, review in the end.  
Gaara: Tsk tsk tsk  
Sakura: Crack heads  
Naruto: BANG BELIEVE IT  
Kiba: YAYZ  
Akamaru: Bark bark. (Damnit! Get on with it you stupid fools.)  
Kiba: gasp Akamaru i didn't know you used such language. Goes to get soap  
Akamaru: runs away  
Deidara: Oh and disclaimer, Naruto doesn't belong to CD  
CD: But I do own this story

The girls slowly made their way through the path that led to cabin thirty-one

" Well, I wonder what cabins will be next to us." Said zuri.

" I just hope its not some snobby little brats, or fan girls that think they are all that and a bag of chips." Tenten said.

They all nodded their heads.

They walked past a pond with a bunch of fish in it. Sakura decided to go and see what kind of fish were in it.

" Ohhhh sooo pretty." She said.

" Be careful Sakura, don't slip." Hinata yelled out.

Sakura was startled by the noise and jumped. She tried to regain her balance, didn't really work.

Next thing Sakura knew she was in a pond full of fish looking at her and probably laughing at her in some fish language.

" Awwww man, this is a new outfit." Sakura whined. " Why'd you have to startle me?" She asked Hinata.

" I'm so-oo sorry." Hinata said and biting her thumb to keep from laughing.

" HAHA, look the pink haired FREAK fell into the water." A group of girls were standing with their hands on their hips and smirking. The girl who said it had red hair and dark eyes. There were two girls behind her giggling. Probably her evil minions thought Sakura.

" Shut the hell up!" Tenten yelled her fist balling.

One of the girls flipped Tenten off which made her even more mad.

" Buzz off, and leave us alone. " Said Temari.

All three girls ignored Temari. The two followers pointing manicured fingernails and laughing at Sakura.

Sakura blushed 'great, first day and I already get made fun of…. greeaattt.'

Hinata got really mad. _No one_ makes fun of her friends and gets away with it. (She'll be a bit ooc for this piece…but I want her to be able to do something exciting. Second thought she'll be ooc for the whole thing. HINATA WILL SHINE) Hinata marched up to the three of them. " Look here, no one _ever_ makes fun of one of my friends and gets away with it…"

" Oh, Like you could do anything? You couldn't even hurt a fly." Karin said.

" You're right. I couldn't hurt a fly. But one thing I can hurt is the rude bitch standing in front of me." She said. " I swear if you ever make fun of my friends again I will hunt you down and have you killed." She said in a menacing voice while cracking her knuckles. " But, though I'm not good at threats…. My cousin and friends are."

" Oh yeah? Who is your cousin and friends?" Karin asked.

All the while Sakura stepped out shivering like a helpless Chihuahua in the winter. Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Zuri were shocked at what Hinata was saying. Though Zuri didn't really know them she knew that Hinata was not the type that went around threatening other people.

" Well let's see. There is my cousin Neji, There's Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, shino, Kankuro, Kiba, and like a few others." She said and smiled nicely at them.

" Gaa-gaa-GAARA!! NEJI, NARU Eek, Oh my gosh. Like sooo cool. Your friends with him? Well then your friends with us. Hey can you hook me up with him?" Karin asked excitement in her eyes.

" Hell to the no. Like I would hook you up. You're not his type, I don't like you. And your just plain rude." She yelled. " Come on, let's go." Hinata turned and began walking back to her friends.

" Whatever, be that way. One way or another." Karin whispered to herself.


	5. In the cabin

CD: Finally, after like forever here is chapter…. umm **checks** 5. Yep enjoy!  
Karin: Tch, like they could.  
CD: Shut the fuu up before I slap you.  
Karin: Like _you _could.  
Sakura, temari, zuri, and tenten, Hinata: Don't tempt her!  
CD: **smiles evilly** I won't, but I'll do something else later.

Chapter 5: The Cabin

" I can't believe those girls." Sakura said shaking her head as she lay on the bottom bunk. It'd been two hours since they ran into the three girls and they were  
just starting to get comfortable.

Hinata shrugged. " Believe it. They're just a bunch of wannabe type girls. It'd really stupid and makes me sick." She flipped through the pages of her current novel not really reading, just scanning.

Zuri grinned and nodded. " I can tell that makes you sick. Girl, I applauded you for standing up to them like that." She gave her a round of applause. " That really made me proud. I never thought you'd be the type to do something like that. Put it's better than Tenten putting a dent in all of their faces."  
Tenten chuckled and gave a small shrug. " Well, They would have deserved it anyway."

Ino fake yawned bored of this subject. " Yes, I agree with you all. You did wonderful Hinata, thanks. Now about this cabin we have to do something about it. Make it more homey."

Temari looked at her through half closed lids. " Oh God no." She murmured. " Please no, That's just going to kill us. When you mean homey what you're really saying is that you want to turn this place into a stupid fashion studio. I should know you turned my bedroom into one."

Ino grinned and wagged her finger. " Yes, but you can't say you didn't like it. Maybe we don't have to turn it into a fashion studio!" She jumped up from her bed and walked around the room and started pointing at random things. " This place is okay now, but not right. It's real big in here, but empty. Just six beds in here, six dressers, three nightstands, a couch, bathroom, TV, and fridge….nothing else. Outrageous!"

" I agree with Ino." Sakura said sitting up. " I think we should go to that mall and ya know, get some things to make this place more homey." She nodded thinking of things to put into the room.

" We should get decorations, rugs, lamps, and all that and more. It's gonna look so good after we hook this place up!" Zuri punched the air and bobbed her head up and down excited.

Temari and Tenten just sighed and shook their heads. They weren't really looking forward to this as much as the rest of them. Especially since they'll try to make it girly galore. " Alright, so long as we can have a little bit of tomboyish stuff in here. Deal?" She asked.

Hinata slammed her book shut and grinned. " It's a deal. We'll also need a steam machine, and mats."

All of them turned to her. " Steam machine?" Sakura asked slowly.

Hinata nodded the grin wider. " Yeah, steam machine. For yoga. Ino, I know you know what I'm talking about."

Ino slowly nodded her head. " Yeah, I do. So when shall we go?" She asked.

" How bout' now. We have nothing to do anyway." Zuri suggested.

" Sounds great!" Ino said grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. The girls followed behind her grabbing their things along the way.

" You know we'll have to get prank items."

CD: I hope you liked it. This was just a quick thing. Thanks for reading, now please review if you care! Thanks a bunch keep checking in to see if I've updated!


End file.
